helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!
from album 12, Smart' ---- '''Released' September 14, 2011 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V Recorded 2011 Label zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Only you 46th Single (2011) Next: Pyocopyoco Ultra 48th Single (2012)]] Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ!/彼と一緒にお店がしたい！; I'm Really Hoping for Peace on Earth! / I Want to Have a Shop with Him) is the 47th single of Morning Musume. The single was released on September 14, 2011, which was the 14th Anniversary of Morning Musume and Takahashi Ai's 25th Birthday. This is Morning Musume's first double A-side, and Takahashi Ai's last single as a member of Morning Musume. The Special Regular Edition includes Takahashi Ai's solo graduation song, Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara. Tracklist thumb|right|220px|Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (MV Long) CD #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Instrumental) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Instrumental) Special Edition #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara (自信持って夢持って飛び立つから; I take off while being confident and having dreams) - Takahashi Ai #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Another Ver.) Single V #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun dayo! #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #Making of (メキング映像) Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! Event V #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Takahashi Ai Solo Ver.) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai (last single), Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika *9th gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon TV Performances *2011.09.11 Music Japan *2011.09.12 Coming Soon (Takahashi Ai) *2011.09.16 Happy Music Concert Performances #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ - Hello! Project #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special~ #*Morning Musume 15th Anniversary Concert Tour Fall 2012 ~Colorful Characters~ Song Information #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai #*Vocals: #**Takahashi Ai & Tanaka Reina (main vocals) #**Niigaki Risa & Sayashi Riho (minor vocals) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai #*Vocals: #**Michishige Sayumi (main vocals) #**Tanaka Reina (minor vocals) #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Inagaki Yuusuke Trivia *Mitsui Aika is not in the dance shot due to her injuries *This Single has 3 PVs: the Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! PV, Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! PV and the Long PV Version Released in the Morning Musume's Official Youtube Channel. *The long version gained international interest when it was posted on the American YouTube frontpage in the "Music" section. *On the first day it got 26,411 copies sold, the highest sold under the leadership of Takahashi Ai. *First single to have a Special Graduation Commemoration Edition. *This is the best selling single since 2009's Nanchatte Renai until One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show surpassed it in sales in July 2012. *5th Generation member Takahashi Ai gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the fourteenth and last single released when Takahashi Ai was leader of Morning Musume. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 55,643 External Links *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! Lyrics *Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! Lyrics *Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara Lyrics *Hello! Project Discography Entry **Single V *YouTube Playlist (Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!) *YouTube Playlist (Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!) Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:2011 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:2011 Releases Category:Double A-Side Single Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs